Painting Castle Bleck Green
by Creativetomboy
Summary: Everything is peaceful at Castle Bleck, but not for long. The will belonging to an old friend of Count Bleck's hands property over to Count Bleck. That property is a loyal minion named Fawful. Life goes on with one extra minion, however, Fawful has a few tricks up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes- This is a story I've been working on for a while now inspired by two of the **_**Mario **_**series villains I know, Dimentio and Fawful. I was hoping this story would inspire others to write about these two great villains. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

Painting Castle Bleck Green

Chapter 1

Ring Ring!

Faster than Mario can slap someone for touching his mustache, Mimi and O'Chunks both lunge for the phone on the desk. Mimi trips, tripping O'Chunks. He falls, instinctively reaching to grab the desk to catch himself. O'Chunk's fist hits the edge of the phone, sending it flying into the air. The phone doesn't touch the ground, but stops right before hitting the ground. It flies away. Mimi gets up from under fallen O'Chunks. She gasps in shock. Dimentio runs off with the phone. He looks back, feeling pretty proud of himself. To everyone's surprise, Dimentio bashes into a familiar looking scepter. His feet and upper body, since they were in motion, flew forward, freezing in place. The phone stayed in motion, flying across the rest of the hallway. Count Bleck holds his scepter out with a smirk, getting a surprising amount of satisfaction in his actions.

"You all are so immature." Timpani stands at the end of the hallway, holding the phone. Ever since disappearing with Blumiere, (Count Bleck, as his minions still call him,) she has returned to her human form before being cursed. She has beautiful brown eyes and red flowing hair. Today, she wears a casual green dress with yellow flowers on it.

Nastasia walks up to Timpani's side. Timpani hands her the phone. With one press of a button, Nastasia puts the phone to her ear. "Hello. This is Lord Blumiere's castle. How can I help you?" A moment of silence passes. Nastasia walks over to Count Bleck and hands him the phone. He floats into his office to speak.

By then, everyone had gone to their rooms in boredom. Timpani and Nastasia remain in the hallway. Timpani is the first to leave, entering the office with her husband. Nastasia decides to do a check of the castle.

Mimi writes in her diary- check.

O'Chunks does something… manly?- check.

Who knows what the heck Dimentio is reading- check.

Normal day in Castle Bleck. Even the one unusual thing happened like every day. Every day, something new happens that nobody was expecting. Everyone has come to call it the 'Unusual Event'. Today's 'unusual event' was that there was a mad dash for the phone. Now all that's left is to finish today's paperwork and other stuff. To do so, Nastasia enters her office/bedroom and probably won't be seen for a while.

Meanwhile, Dimentio's book inspires him. The character in his book is a young genius who has a naughty side. The character had a master who was destroyed, and the character's recent attempt for revenge failed. The authorities are sending him to a friend of his master. Dimentio has just read a prank scene that the character executed. The chief officer found himself not only drinking wormy water and wearing no pants, but also found himself almost giving up his position by almost signing all of the wrong papers. The main character is in deep trouble now.

Dimentio puts the bookmark in his book and teleports out of the room. Nastasia signs random papers. Dimentio uses magic to silently shift through all the papers in the file cabinet. He finds all the resignation papers, which Count had made after he returned with Timpani. Everyone refused to sign them. Nastasia almost cried just thinking about signing the paper. Count Bleck filed them away for later.

"Oh dearest Nastasia, I need this signed by higher authority for it to be certified. Do you mind?" Dimentio cleverly places Nastasia's resignation paper in front of her. Like he planned, she just rolls her eyes and gets ready to sign it, not even asking what it is.

Nastasia tries to write. Her pen is out of ink. Dimentio floats over to a shelf to grab another pen. Nastasia takes a closer look at the paper. Dimentio returns with a pen and hands it to Nastasia.

Nastasia smirks. "I don't recall giving you paperwork."

Dimentio comes up with a quick lie. "The count gave me the work. I was frightfully annoyed, but did it anyway."

"What is it?"

This one takes a little more time to create a lie for.

"Well?"

Dimentio just smirks. "I would get the count to sign it, but he is on the phone. I wouldn't want to disturb his business. Just sign it, dearie."

Just then, the door bursts open. Count Bleck stands there. "I have some important news!"

"You forgot to knock again!" Timpani yells from another part of the castle.

Count Bleck gets an annoyed look. "My apologies."

Nastasia looks at Dimentio. "Now you can have him sign it."

Knowing he is sadly defeated, he plays along. "Certainly." He takes the paper and hands it to Count. "Just sign at the bottom please."

Count Bleck skims the paper and smirks. "It seems the one needing to sign it is Nastasia. It is her resignation papers."

"Nice try, Dim." Nastasia goes back to work, amused but not showing it.

Dimentio almost teleports back to his room, but stops. Count Bleck files the paper back and looks at Dimentio.

Dimentio stares at Count. "What's the news?"

**Author's Notes- Just my personal opinion; this gets interesting. Those of you who took the time to read the author's note above (whom I am grateful to) know that I was hoping to inspire others to write about Dimentio and Fawful. Well, ****pleaseignoreme9**** and I have created a little challenge for those who would now like to write a story about these two villains. Go to my profile to learn about it (I would have written the challenge here, but that might be a little lengthy.) Tell me what you thought of this first chapter; I greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- I hope my first chapter captured your interest. Don't forget about the challenge, which I will explain again at the end.**

Chapter 2

Everyone gathers in the meeting room. They have used this room since the group was created. Pedestals, one for each resident at Castle Bleck, float just above the ground in a secluded room in the heart of the castle. On the far side of the room closest to the wall, Nastasia stands. She stands right behind Lady Timpani and Lord Blumiere. Facing straight ahead are the remaining three residents of the castle: O'Chunks on top, Mimi in the middle, and Dimentio on the bottom.

"Blumiere, explain to us exactly what you heard on that phone." Timpani tries not to sound scolding, still irritated at the fact Blumiere kept the conversation he had on the phone so private.

Mimi yawns. She is just bored, and doesn't really care what is going on at the moment, which is unusual for her. It seems today she and Dimentio have traded places; it is usually the jester who would rather go back to bed. Today, Dimentio has a strange interest to know exactly what his once-again-master has to say.

Count Bleck looks at his wife and smiles. "Patience please, darling. I am waiting for full attention."

With that, Dimentio stomps his foot once. Mimi, almost asleep, jerks awake by Dimentio's sudden sound.

"That was unnecessary, but thank you, Dimentio." Count Bleck is actually sincere.

Mimi, O'Chunks, Dimentio, Timpani, and Nastasia give Count Bleck their undivided attention.

Count Bleck exhales, preparing himself. "It seems we are needed-,"

"Yes! Our turn to save the world! We'll teach those heroes who can be awesome too!" Mimi interrupts.

Count Bleck smiles, even though he is more than annoyed. "No Mimi, we have not been called to save the world." He turns to Nastasia. "Nastasia, I apologize in advance. I would much rather not give you another minion to babysit."

At the sound of that, Dimentio stops strangling Mimi in O'Chunks's big fists. O'Chunks drops the two, and they go back to their pedestals. Mimi gasps for breath. A moment of silence passes.

"'Ey! Nassy doesn't babysit us! I'm a grown man!" O'Chunks's brain finally processes what he heard.

"That was insulting, Count!" Mimi yells.

Timpani knows this is a group she can speak her mind to. "You are all practically children."

Then there are three, big, dropped jaws. Even Dimentio has his jaw to the floor. Nastasia can't help but smile.

Count Bleck suppresses a chuckle to continue. "Keep those jaws down, because they will just hit the floor again once you hear this. The call was from the prince of a close kingdom to the Mushroom Kingdom. They had found my good friend's will."

"Your good friend?" There are things even Timpani doesn't know about Count Bleck.

Count Bleck looks at Timpani. "My good friend, Cackletta; a beanish witch from the Beanbean Kingdom."

"I've heard of that kingdom. They have had some struggles lately."

"Indeed, Nastasia, they have." Count Bleck responds.

Timpani asks, "So who called?"

"The prince called himself. According to Cackletta's will, she wants me to take good care of her minion."

… Silence. Mimi finally breaks the silence. "Wait, who?"

"Prince Peasley said that he will be sending Cackletta's minion to us. He is apparently being held at the castle for reasons not mentioned."

"Wait, you were friends with a witch?" Mimi's mind is totally somewhere else. "Why didn't we just ask her for help when trying to destroy all worlds?"

"Ah ha ha!" Dimentio answers the question himself. "Why seek the help of a measly witch when you have the power of a true magician?"

Mimi can't argue with that logic.

"Our new guest will take the extra room down our hallway."

Nastasia takes notes.

"But, there is no bathroom for that room." Mimi and Dimentio exchange glances, thinking the same thing; O'Chunks actually had something smart come out his mouth.

"He will share with Dimentio."

Forget just accepting it and moving on; this means war! "What?!" Dimentio floats up into Count Bleck's face. "I oppose this! The castle has a billion restrooms! And if he has to share with someone, ruin O'Chunk's life!"

Timpani gently pushes Dimentio away from Count Bleck, stepping in front of the count, and placing herself between the angry jester and her husband. "What Lord Blumiere says goes, Dim. You have been so good at accepting this so far. What happened?"

Oh, that woman rubs Dimentio the wrong way. The only thing Dimentio could say he admires the count for is his devotion to such an annoying and haughty woman. Dimentio liked Timpani better as a Pixl; when she was small enough to fit under his shoe.

Dimentio would retort to Lady Timpani, but Count Bleck has some scary power when he's upset. Today, after hearing the news, Dimentio does not want to deal with a punishment on top of it. Being defeated, Dimentio floats backwards to his pedestal, not taking his glare off of the former Pixl.

Count Bleck takes his place in front of his lovely wife once again. "Then it is final. Prepare yourselves and look your best. We have a long-term guest on the way."

With that, a miffed Dimentio snaps, disappearing from the room. Mimi has something good (aka Dimentio's outburst), to write in her diary, so she scurries away. O'Chunks makes his way out of the room, following shortly behind Mimi.

"Count, when is our guest coming?"

Count Bleck takes a breath to answer his secretary, but stops, realizing he doesn't have an answer to that.

"Blumiere?" Timpani questions the look on Count Bleck's face.

"I-I don't know, Count Bleck confides." Count Bleck hasn't talked in third person in a long time. That means something; it means he really doesn't know.

**Author's Notes- As I mentioned before, if you are interested in a little challenge, go to my profile and check under the goals section. If you have any questions, you can PM ****pleaseignoreme9**** or me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes- Don't forget about the challenge which you can learn more about by PMing ****pleaseignoreme9****, me, or by looking at my profile under Goals. If you would like to participate in it, PM ****pleaseignoreme9**** or me.**

Chapter 3

Nastasia knocks on all the doors of the minions' rooms. She knocks on O'Chunks's room three times; knocks on Mimi's door four times with a pause between knock 1 and 2; and finally knocks on Dimentio's door just like she did Mimi's, but adds an extra knock after quickly doing 2, 3, and 4. She walks towards the middle of the hallway.

One of Nastasia's knocks is repeated; the knock she used on Dimentio's door. This doesn't startle Nastasia. She started doing the separate knocks for fun, but it has turned into a way to communicate when separated by a door. When Dimentio repeats her knock, he doesn't come out.

Nastasia walks back to Dimentio's door. She does the same knock, only slower. Dimentio reluctantly comes out. He leans against the door with his arms crossed.

One knock is heard twice; one of the knocks being particularly loud. Nastasia nods once, understanding that both O'Chunks and Mimi need a minute, and then they will be out.

Dimentio only gives Nastasia an irritated look.

Nastasia sighs. "You can't still be mad."

"My kind can hold grudges for a long time." Dimentio replies, proving he is not in a good mood.

"That isn't true," Nastasia states for a fact. "You have never been one to stay mad for a long time. Why does sharing a bathroom irritate you so much?"

Dimentio sighs. Nastasia is the only person in this castle that can keep a secret no matter what; not even Count Bleck can keep a good juicy secret. O'Chunks learned that the hard way. Dimentio confesses, "The restroom is not the problem. I'm not selfish; I just prefer to know my space won't be violated by someone I don't even know. It is like a dog knowing its neighbor dog is going to stay in its yard for a while and might walk on its territory."

As confusing as that was, Nastasia thinks she gets it. Fear of violation; she's seen it before. She knows just what to say, "What if you end up really liking this person? You wouldn't mind sharing your space with someone you really like."

"What do you mean by that?" Dimentio raises an eyebrow, slightly freaked by Nastasia's 'what if'.

Nastasia smiles, realizing that might have sounded wrong. "Meaning you become good friends with this person."

"Ah." That made more sense.

"Just think about it. It won't be so bad. Trust me." With that, Nastasia walks towards the other two rooms.

Mimi and O'Chunks come out of their rooms.

"Need us, Nassy?"

"Start talking; why interrupt me from my diary?"

Nastasia nods once. "You three are going to help me-,"

BANG! The entire castle shakes.

"What happened!? Count Bleck screamed angrily!" Count Bleck yells from the other room. Since he is still talking in third-person, he must still be fretting and unsure about the entire situation.

With no hesitation, all six residents of Castle Bleck meet a few feet in front of the front door. The sight is unbelievable.

"Fawful didn't know he could do that!" Fawful had kicked the door down with no extra help whatsoever. He's been impressing himself a lot lately.

Count Bleck is speechless.

Timpani steps forward. "Who are you?"

Dimentio looks past the beanish at the outside. Two frozen beanish guards stand in frozen shock. Unfazed, he turns his attention to the only available suspect for the 'frozen guards' antic, Fawful.

"You are not knowing who I am?"

This response makes Timpani's eyes narrow. Why would she ask if she knew the answer?

Count Bleck shakes his head back into reality. "You must be Cackletta's… um…"

"Cackletta is gone. There is only her apprentice, Fawful."

Not knowing what else to say to the strange beanish, Nastasia says, "S-sorry for your loss."

"I have no sorrow," Fawful walks in, closing the door behind him. "Only chortles."

"Strong lad." O'Chunks comments.

Fawful notices Mimi's disgusted expression and laughs. "You bewildered by Fawful's awesomeness? The expression of disgusted awe covers your face, green girl."

"Awe?" Mimi questions.

"Yes! You have smartness realizing Fawful's greatness early." With that said, Fawful takes Mimi's hand and gently kisses it. Mimi almost throws-up. For that matter, Count Bleck almost throws-up.

Dimentio tries to completely ignore the circumstances. _If I just ignore it, maybe I can get past this and go on with life. _

Timpani clears her throat. "Hello. I am Lady Timpani, and this is my husband, Lord Blumiere." She takes Count Bleck's hand.

"Greetings to the happy couple." Fawful greets in a strange demeanor. Timpani is flattered, but still a little uncomfortable around this guest.

"These are my minions," Count Bleck manages to say through his thoughts. "O' Chuck, Dementia, Miami, and my loyal nurse, Nice-ta-see-ya." Well, he made an attempt.

Timpani saves the day. "Blumiere doesn't feel good today. I'll take him to bed." She walks him away like a little child.

"Where am I?" That is the last complete sentence everyone hears the count say before he and Timpani are out of the room and far away.

Nastasia clears her throat and says, "Let's try that again. I'm Count Bleck's secretary, Nastasia."

"O'Chunks."

"Master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, I am Dimentio."

"…" Mimi says nothing.

"I am unimpressed, but delighted to see you all did the trying." Fawful states, being as sincere as possible.

_Ok, now I feel bad for Dimentio._ Nastasia feels lucky compared to her brightly-dressed acquaintance. His room is closest to the newbie- fun right?

Fawful looks at the ceiling. "How big is this place?"

"Pretty big, if ye ask me." O'Chunks answers.

Nastasia half-smiles, getting an idea. "Maybe Mimi would be kind enough to give you a tour."

Mimi is shocked back into reality.

"That would be the tangy sauce on the Chinese chicken! I am animated!" In more ways than one. He skips on past Count Bleck's minions.

Mimi pulls Nastasia close. "I am not going alone with that thing. You have to come with me."

Nastasia pulls her arm out of Mimi's grip. "Ok then." She looks at the other two. "Dimentio, you are going with Mimi."

Dimentio is lost in thought. He looks at Nastasia. "Huh?"

"Go with Mimi please. I will get what's-his-name's room ready." With that, Nastasia walks off. O'Chunks follows her.

Mimi and Dimentio reluctantly follow Fawful. Even though Mimi would have rather had Nastasia go with her, Dimentio is better than nobody.

The three stop in the kitchen. Mimi looks down at her stomach.

"The bread, the mustard, and all those other good things reside in here."

"UH…" Not even Dimentio knows how to respond to that. "I guess."

"I'm ready for lunch."

"You and Fawful both, Miami." Fawful looks around the kitchen.

Mimi gets irritated. "It's Mimi." With that, she storms out of the room.

"Is the tour over?" Fawful asks.

Dimentio says, "Feel free to explore a little. Don't dare go into a room without knocking- I've learned that the hard way. We should all meet in here for lunch in about thirty minutes." With that, Dimentio leaves the beanish in the kitchen.

Fawful continues to look around. "The kitchen of the palace is much larger, but who am I to complain. A kitchen has food, or it isn't a kitchen."

"Love your train of thought." Dimentio turns around in the middle of the door frame. "You say you were at the castle."

"Held prisoner there was Fawful. Prince let me out and almost did the signing of his resignation papers." Fawful laughs. "I have naughtiness! Fawful did it!"

_He is pretty proud of that._ Dimentio states the obvious in his head. He leaves, amused.

_Wait, what did he say he did?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes- I really am enjoying writing this story. I'm still looking for challenge participants, so please don't be shy. The more the merrier. PM myself or pleaseignoreme9 to enter, and both of our profiles have the rules posted. I'm really looking forward to it. Anyway, enjoy-**

Chapter 4

Fawful has been at Castle Bleck for a day. Mimi has made sure to keep her distance from the strange beanish. She is sure his mission in life is to ruin hers. Nastasia was pleased to hear her hard work on the new minion's room was appreciated. She has just one more thing on her list for every day. O'Chunks has pretty much forgotten Fawful wasn't always here. Count Bleck is getting his thoughts together and is _almost_ back to normal. Timpani makes sure she is near Bleck, just in case.

Today, Mimi and Dimentio are supposed to do some chores. Mimi walks up to Dimentio's door. "Hey Dim! Get out here!" She doesn't even bother to knock. Two seconds pass, so she opens the door herself.

Dimentio's rear end is hanging out from under the bed. Mimi stares, silently walking in. After stopping right behind Dimentio, she smirks. Silently, she grabs a book from the shelf and raises it over her head. This will be sooo fun!

"Touch me, and you'll be in The Underwhere faster than Nastasia can check something off of her to-do list."

Mimi tosses the book onto the bed, disappointed. Dimentio crawls out from under his bed. He rubs his head in confusion.

"Lose somethin'?"

"It appears I have, Mimi. A book."

Mimi smirks.

"There is no possible way you could have stolen it. You are incapable of such an act."

Yes, she didn't take a book. No, she is perfectly capable of taking stuff from Dimentio… she has never tried, but she is pretty sure she could do it.

Mimi asks, "Was it a library book?"

Dimentio drops his head. Nastasia always knows what books the minions have from the library, and she makes sure they are back at the library before they are due. His book was due yesterday.

"Why do you need the book?"

"One; I didn't finish it," Dimentio explains. "Two; I am sensing a pattern."

"Humina?" Mimi doesn't get it.

Dimentio says, "Something to do with Fawful."

Mimi tries to leave. She heads for the door.

"You'll want to hear this."

Mimi stops. She listens.

"In the book, the main character's master was killed, resulting in the main character being sent to his master's old friend."

Mimi looks at Dimentio. "Sounds interesting, but how does this relate to…" She doesn't have to finish. Such similarity… just a coincidence? What? How could she even think that it isn't a coincidence? It has to be. "Dim, I know what you are thinking; not true."

Dimentio floats over to Mimi. "Think about it. Prophesies are being found all the time. Is it not possible that a simple fiction book is a prophecy?"

Ok, Dim has a point. She has to find that book! "Ok, how do I get it?"

"You and I will go and find the book at the library. We will know exactly what shall happen in the future." Dimentio floats towards the door.

"I just want to see how close it is to real life. It may just be a coincidence, Dim." Mimi explains.

Dimentio opens the door while looking at Mimi. "And if not?"

"Are you guys going to do your chores?"

Nastasia startles Dimentio. He looks at her, afterwards hoping he didn't look surprised.

"I was getting lazy-bum, here. We're on it." Mimi explains, walking over to the door.

Nastasia says, "Do your chores before anything else. K?" With that Nastasia walks off. Dimentio and Mimi head off to do their chores.

Mimi somewhat likes the days when Dimentio is helping her with chores. His magic makes chores so much easier. They can just teleport to different rooms in a snap (literally) and have magic duplicates help out. Truly, numbers do get things done faster.

Five duplicates run around the castle collecting the trash. Two duplicates dust the fans in the bedrooms. Three duplicates wear brushes on their feet and 'skate' the kitchen floors clean. The real Dimentio cleans the windows on the top floor on the inside. Mimi climbs up a ladder and reaches up to change a light bulb.

"Another Dementia doing chores around the house? How many of them are there?" Fawful walks in.

Dimentio smiles proudly. "My duplicates. I'm the real one."

"That's what all the doubles say. They all think they are the real one." Fawful continues walking. Dimentio silently chuckles to himself, agreeing.

Mimi twists the light bulb, standing on her tiptoes. When the bulb comes loose, Mimi loses her balance. She is sure to hit the ground.

Interception. Mimi's face doesn't smash the ground. Fawful catches the falling shape shifter, to his surprise. He didn't even know she was falling.

Dimentio is distracted. He watches as both Mimi and Fawful, who are motionless in confusion.

Fawful looks up, and then at Mimi in his arms. "Nasty fall, wouldn't you agree?"

Mimi only stares up at Fawful's glasses. She is mortified and disgusted beyond screaming level; she could die right now. Maybe Dimentio would send her to The Underwhere if she asked him nicely.

Mimi starts to get heavy. "May I do the setting you down now?" Without an answer, Fawful gently places Mimi on the ground.

Dimentio expects Mimi to have a seizure, but she just lies there. Finally, Fawful reaches out a hand to the motionless girl. Mimi takes the hand, and Fawful helps her on her feet. Once she is on her feet, she takes off running down the hallway.

Fawful doesn't know what to think. This is more confusing than the time he woke up in Cackletta's room. However, that was a long time ago.

"I think you scared her off, Fawful." Dimentio states the obvious.

Fawful only gives a half smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes- Don't forget about the challenge. If you want to take the challenge, PM ****pleaseignoreme9**** or me. There is still time and space for you to take the challenge.**

Chapter 5

After dinner, at around 5:30 p.m., Mimi and Dimentio head to the library. Mimi hasn't been to the library in a while, so she has to follow Dimentio. Dimentio's favorite librarian is at the check-in/check- out counter. Dimentio casually leans up against the counter.

The librarian notices Dimentio. "Why hello there."

"Salutations, Faith." Dimentio greets the self-titled 'best librarian in the universe'. Faith is a woman with purple irises and black hair, usually in a long braid in the back. The braid reaches down to her knees. Her bangs hang in the front just above her eyes. Every week or so, she has to trim them, or else they block her vision. The rapid hair growth isn't unnatural; she is not a human. She is a humanoid species, almost identical to a human, but she won't tell anyone the name of her species. Like usual, Faith wears a plain T-shirt and sweats. When it is really hot outside, she wears short pants. She never wears jeans, a skirt, or any type of fancy top. Forget dresses. She is definitely not princess material.

"Need something, jester?" Faith says in her usual sassy way.

"Nastasia doesn't bother to ask whether I'm done with my books or not. I think you can figure out the rest."

Faith rolls her eyes. "Just ask her to renew your books. She saved you money by bringing the book back yesterday."

_Not like he has any money._ Mimi thinks. It is an accurate statement; Count Bleck doesn't pay any of them.

"I will certainly try to get into the habit of that." Dimentio doesn't really plan to try. "Could you do me a favor and renew the book for me?"

"Too late; someone checked it out right after Nastasia brought it back."

… Of course. Life just has to be complicated.

"Just wondering, what do you do when you aren't reading?"

Dimentio comes up with a great answer. "Barely tolerating my fellow minions."

Mimi frowns.

Faith smiles. "That's why I like you. I'll make sure the book gets to you next. Still want it back?"

Dimentio nods and says, "I didn't finish. We've had a crazy two weeks, especially these last two days."

Faith makes a fake gasp. "Life too hard to handle for the master of dimensions?"

"I never said that."

Faith chuckles to herself, almost maliciously.

Dimentio and Mimi head out. Mimi stops and looks back at Faith. "Hey,"

Faith looks up from the computer at Mimi.

Mimi walks back to the counter. "I recently heard about some famous villain from the Beanbean Kingdom."

Faith smirks. "Cackletta the witch."

Mimi takes a breath to say 'Cackletta', but stops. "Y-yes."

"I have a great book on everything about that crazy woman. Everyone she was associated with from Mario to her closest minion."

Mimi has a new question. "Anything just on her closest minion?"

Faith motions with her right hand index finger to come. Mimi follows Faith through the library. Faith stops and runs her finger over the books, looking for a specific one. Mimi stands behind her, she notices how her braid reaches to her knees. She is as tall as Timpani, and her hair reaches all the way down to her knees! Braided!

Faith looks up and gets an annoyed look. Dimentio floats into the aisle and to Faith's side. He looks up. "Need a book?"

"Newbie loves the ladder. I'll get it." With that, Faith grabs her hair, takes the hair tie out, and uses her hair like a large hand. It unravels and moves on its own, grabbing a large, heavy book with ease. The hair even hands the heavy book to Mimi. Faith's hair braids itself, and Faith puts the hair tie back on. Her hair looks like it didn't even move.

Mimi stares in awe. Faith motions for Mimi to follow with her finger again. Mimi practically waddles while carrying he book.

After a quick checkout by an impressive head of hair, Mimi and Dimentio exit the library. That was the highlight of Mimi's week. How long had Dimentio known such a cool person? Who else does he know that Mimi doesn't?

For the rest of the evening, Mimi does her research. According to her book, Fawful isn't a nobody; he was the great Cackletta's closest servant. He believed he was her apprentice, but got irritated when learning she was practically using him. After Cackletta was killed, (even her soul), Fawful went on to be a shopkeeper for a while. It seems that not terribly long ago, Fawful attempted a great feat. He attempted to drain the Dark Star's power for himself. Once again, the plan he was a part of failed, except this time, he was the mastermind. Nobody knows what happened to Fawful's closest minion, Midbus. He was last seen at Peach's castle, frozen. At the end of it all, Fawful was caught in a great explosion, apparently surviving. Just filling in what Mimi knows, Mimi assumes that Fawful was caught by the Beanbean officers and kept at the castle. Now, a hop, skip, and a jump later, he is here by wish of his deceased former mistress. Apparently the prince considered Fawful still the witch's property.

Mimi starts the chapter on more of Fawful's past before these events and his personality. It is 1:00 a.m. Mimi goes to sleep sitting up in her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes- Forgive me for mentioning this so many times, but the challenge is still accepting participants. You can PM myself or ****pleaseignoreme9**** for more info and/or entry. **

Chapter 6

The doorknob turns inside Nastasia's office/bedroom. After learning who the second smartest person was in this castle, Fawful set out to see what she knew. He starts with her office. According to the 'brawns and no brains', O'Chunks, Nastasia keeps the records of the minions in her office. The information in here could be too good.

Sure, this is a bad idea, but if he isn't caught, the secrets of his new 'co-minions' are his. Yes, he has only been here two nights, but the information he could get in here is more than he'll learn in three years of becoming allies with these goons. Information so private and embarrassing could be in here. Ignoring this priceless information is not an option.

He searches through the files. Questions are buzzing around his head. Exactly _what_ is O'Chunks, an ape? Why would such a young girl be here? What powers does the jester _not_ possess but claim he does? (All residents of Castle Bleck would like to know that, and vice-versa.) What's the story behind the human and the count, the strange couple? OH, so much more could be found. Whatever is not in these papers either doesn't exist, or can only be found at the source.

To Fawful's surprise, he finds exactly what he is looking for, and nobody has spotted him. He hasn't even needed to reach into his cape for precaution. With caution and the files, he slips out of the room, unseen.

_Meanwhile_

"O'Chunks!"

O'Chunks is stuck. Nastasia doesn't know how, but half of O'Chunks is in one room and the other half in the room right beside it. The door isn't being used. A window isn't being used. The wall isn't being used correctly.

Timpani runs to the scene. She immediately stops seeing only the bottom part of O'Chunks.

Count Bleck opens the door to the room where the wall has been impaled with O'Chunks. "Who knew O'Chunks could be used as a battering ram?"

! "Blumiere!"

Count Bleck puts his hands up in defense. "I was just being funny, Timpani!"

"This is not funny, Blumiere. One of the minions is stuck in the wall, and you are making jokes!"

Nastasia tallies numbers. "UH… count, this did some damage not only to the wall, but to our finances."

Count Bleck floats over to his secretary's side. "Explain please."

"Umm…" She just shows Count Bleck her clipboard. After seeing the count's eyes almost pop out of his sockets, Nastasia adds, "We've seen worse."

Timpani holds her head back. She doesn't even need to hear it; it is bad, no doubt.

Mimi and Dimentio join the scene. Dimentio can't help but laugh. Mimi finds the situation humorous, but doesn't laugh aloud. Timpani is already scowling at her.

"Eh, a little help 'ere?" O'Chunks asks. Mimi and Dimentio grab O'Chunk's hands. Count Bleck, Timpani, and Nastasia walk to the other side. They pull on O'Chunk's legs.

Fawful walks up. He had hidden the files away in his room and come to join the commotion. He makes an observation. "Uh, it seems you are doing the pulling O'Chunks apart."

Mimi notices how they are pulling O'Chunks. She realizes Fawful is right. "Count, maybe we should all pull one direction."

"Ah, Mimi, wouldn't it lift much weight off of our shoulders if we just ripped O'Chunks now, rather than later?" Dimentio was full of those insults, but they still hurt, none the less. O'Chunks is now offended.

Fawful walks up and grabs O'Chunks's right arm, the arm Mimi pulls on alone. He pulls with what little strength he has.

CRACK! Everyone stops pulling in surprise.

O'Chunks smiles. "That felt good! Do it some more!"

Nastasia says, "That sounded painful."

"Are you sure we didn't hurt you, O'Chunks?" Timpani asks.

"Nah. I'm fine. In fact, I feel great."

Mimi is speechless, but manages one word; "Wow."

Fawful grins. Everyone continues pulling.

_30 minutes later_

Nastasia starts to get tired, but she keeps pulling. O'Chunks is still in the wall.

Count Bleck gets an idea. "Dimentio, would you mind?"

"My apologies. Dinner from last night is setting in."

"Not the gas," Count Bleck refrains from laughing. "Teleport O'Chunks out of the wall."

Without further discussion, Dimentio does so with a simple snap.

Timpani gets annoyed and yells, "We could have simply teleported him out of the wall this whole time?!" She doesn't have time to say anything else- Dimentio teleported O'Chunks right above her head.

Everyone who was sitting in exhaustion stands up. Mimi yawns. Even though she slept in, she is still tired.

"You possess teleportation powers, no?" Fawful asks the jester. He watched as Dimentio simply snapped his fingers, causing a bulky man three times his own weight to disappear from the clutches of the wall and smash a woman.

Dimentio smirks. "I do. They have proven their usefulness over the course of my lifetime." Just a little more information leaked into Fawful's hands.

Mimi leaves to nap. All that pulling on O'Chunks worked up an appetite in Nastasia, so she goes to the kitchen. Timpani, once Blumiere pushes O'Chunks off of her, heads to the kitchen as well.

"'Eh, Dimentio, ye want the lift some weights with me?" O'Chunks offers. He wouldn't normally offer to share his weights, but after seeing his co-workers struggle to pull him out of the wall, he thinks having another brawns person around wouldn't be so bad.

Dimentio chuckles. "I would, but I have no arms." O'Chunks may have overlooked that one little detail.

Fawful heads to the kitchen. He's always liked food, especially when someone is fixing some. Timpani tosses an entire package of hotdogs in the microwave. Nastasia gets out the leftover, expired potato salad.

Nastasia notices Fawful. "Hey Fawful, could you be a dear and get the paper plates? We just need to set them out so when everyone is hungry, it is at their convenience, k."

Fawful takes the paper plates out of the cabinet. He sets then beside Nastasia on the counter and asks, "So, what is the time-length in which you have done the working with these people?"

After deciphering that sentence, Nastasia responds, "I've worked with Count Bleck for quite some time. Ever since he freed me from…" She trails off, remembering the days when she was cursed. She roamed for a long time as a bat, and when she was caught in a trap, Count Bleck freed her. He broke her curse in doing so, and for that, she owes her life to him.

"Freed you from?" Timpani was listening in. What does this secretary know about Blumiere that she doesn't?

Nastasia clears her throat. "That's a time gone by. I-I would rather not talk about it, k?" Fawful nods, understanding what it is like to have a rough past.

"I've known Blumiere for much longer than you," Timpani states with pride. "I nursed him back to health when he visited my dimension. He kept visiting, and eventually, we fell in love."

Nastasia asks, "Speaking of him, where did he go?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- The challenge is still accepting participants. PM ****pleaseignoreme9**** or me for information and/or entry.**

Chapter 7

"Count Bleck has some depressing news," Count Bleck states.

Timpani sighs and says, "Blumiere, you are not evil."

"Count Bleck got used to referring to himself as Count Bleck."

Mimi, Dimentio, O'Chunks, and Fawful stand on pedestals in front of the three authority figures of the castle. There is an extra pedestal behind the middle pedestal. O'Chunks is standing on the new pedestal so Fawful can see. Dimentio and Mimi are in their normal spots.

Nastasia rolls her eyes as Count Bleck and Timpani walk off. She walks onto Count Bleck's pedestal and says, "Count Bleck was going to say that you all have to get jobs to support the castle, k? I don't know why that's such a bad thing; I work all the time."

"But Nassy, work is so hard!" O'Chunks complains.

"Fawful doesn't mind work if it suits his needs," Fawful explains. "But he does understand O'Chunks's plea. Tiring is work."

Mimi becomes upset. "What?! Why do we have to work?! What did we do?!"

"You eat the food here. You have shelter because of this castle. It is about time you return the favor. Understand?" Nastasia's eyes narrow under her glasses. She has been repaying her debut to the count happily for years, and never once has she complained. Hearing the minions complain infuriates her.

Dimentio smirks. "You might want to say that again, just in case. You know O'Chunks; it goes in one ear and out the other."

Nastasia gestures for Dimentio to come to her. Dimentio simply snaps, appearing in front of Nastasia. He appears at a comfortable distance from Nastasia, but Nastasia takes a step forward.

Nastasia whispers, "Don't forget that you owe a pretty big debut, jester. Save the sarcasm, k?"

Dimentio, though a little intimidated by the secretary, smiles smugly.

"You have a nasty habit of retorting. I will see that habit broken. Am I clear?"

Without another word, Dimentio teleports back to his pedestal.

Mimi giggles.

"Is something amusing?" Dimentio tries to hide his irritation, but the tone in his voice makes it obvious.

"I can't help but notice that you are in trouble, oh great master of dimensions," Mimi mocks. "Don't cry 'uncle' like you did last time." She laughs.

It takes all of Dimentio's willpower not to send Mimi to The Underwhere. Who'd be laughing then?

Fawful asks, "Is Fawful missing something?"

"Eh, long story lad. If ye got the time, ask one of us. The count could tell ye all of it." O'Chunks answers.

"All of head to town to see if you can get a job, k?" With that, Nastasia leaves.

Mimi laughs. "This should be a piece of cake. I'll have a job before they know it." She hops off her pedestal and go to the door.

"Yes, every employer wants a moody little girl as an employee." That little comment got Dimentio a glare from said 'moody little girl'. It was quite amusing.

O'Chunks looks down at Dimentio. "Jester, yer going te get socked one of these days fer insultin' us."

"And that I do not fear, O'Chunks. They can come at me with their clumsy fists, but they will only hit the wall."

"And when it is me fists comin' at ye?"

There is silence for a moment or so, until Dimentio retorts with this; "Their clumsy fists are fast. Your fists may be accurate, but they are slower than snails taking depressants."

Fawful bursts into laughter.

O'Chunks leaves, staring at his supposedly slow fists. He personally thought they were pretty fast. He once smashed a fly with his fists. Nastasia screamed because some of the fly's guts got on her face. That was a long day.

Dimentio, proud of himself, jumps off his pedestal, does a backflip in the air, and lands on his feet. No magic needed. He fixes the collar of his shirt and walks towards the door.

"Witty is you." Fawful sits on the edge of his pedestal looking down at Dimentio.

Dimentio looks back at Fawful. "I do not have the strength of O'Chunks, the shape-shifting ability of Mimi, or the brainwashing power of Nastasia, but I have more cunning than the three combined."

Fawful shakes his head in amusement. He hops down from the pedestal and walks up to Dimentio. "Those with no cunning amuse Fawful. They are like tasteless pancakes lacking the syrup."

"They are like blank paper in a school child's binder."

"They are the creation of a scientist who is too stupid to invent anything useful!"

The devious duo laughs in their unique ways.

"Fawful likes you." Fawful states the obvious.

Dimentio nods in agreement. "I could not have guessed such a strange being could think so much like myself."

"I have chortles!" Fawful states with excitement. "Fawful has been searching for one like him. He searches for a minion to help him succeed."

"A minion? Ah ha ha! I serve nobody."

Fawful is confused. "But the count?"

Dimentio shakes his head. "I do not consider myself a true minion. My tale is too long to tell, but for short, let's just say I was never truly a servant of Count Bleck."

"Shame." Fawful states. "Maybe you will be changing your mind. Until then, Fawful will work solo. We remain friends though, yes?" Fawful holds out his hand. Dimentio shrugs and shakes Fawful's hand with his usual smile.

The two leave the room. Dimentio simply teleports to his room, while Fawful has to walk out the door and through the castle. Walking gives Fawful time to think. He really was sad that Dimentio would not join him, but he understands being proud and wanting to be your own master. He remembers how he felt when Cackletta was defeated- he was secretly thrilled. He had realized his full strength as an individual, and after Cackletta's defeat, he was free to explore it, and possibly rule the Beanbean Kingdom for himself. After realizing that the Mushroom Kingdom had more to offer, he set out to rule that kingdom, starting with taking out its biggest threat (and possibly his biggest threat), Bowser. He got the Mario Bros. out of the way at the same time, but of course, they found a way to beat him, and with Bowser's help! It was infuriating.

This time, power is… well, power. The magic Count Bleck possesses should be more than enough to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Plus, if he succeeds, he gets this awesome castle, too. He thought about this plan thoroughly. There is no way it can fail. Before he came, he knew little about the four minions of Count Bleck, but they are just playing into his hands better than he expected.

It's only a matter of time before his plan is in full swing…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes- The challenge is still open. Please don't be afraid to enter; the more the better.**

Chapter 8

It's been a week since Nastasia told the minions for Count Bleck that they needed to get jobs to support the castle. To everyone's surprise, they all got jobs within three days. Nastasia stays at Castle Bleck all day. Count Bleck actually assists Merlee at her fortune teller shop, and Timpani assists Merluvlee in her fortune teller shop. It was ironic, but sweet at the same time. Mimi went back to work at Merlee's mansion. O'Chunks tenders meat at a butcher shop. Fawful works in a robotics factory, and he enjoys it. Finally, Dimentio entertains crowds as a performer in a commonly known musical called "Legends of Love". The musical is about a legendary hero who finds love, learning that she can both fight villains and love at the same time. Dimentio plays the villain who falls in love with the hero. His magic effects always wow the crowd.

Nastasia anxiously waits for Count Bleck to return. She much prefers serving the count than waiting around all day. She has a celebratory dinner all ready for her co-workers, the count, and the countess.

To Nastasia's surprise, Fawful is the first one back. He enters just as he did the first day, only dirty from working with machinery all day. "Fawful has arrived!"

Nastasia contains her screams of anger. "It would seem so. Clean up and be ready for dinner once the count returns." She steps aside to Fawful can walk past her.

Instead of walking upstairs to his room, he stops in front of Nastasia. "You truly serve the count known as Bleck?"

Nastasia is offended. "Of course! I owe my life to Blumiere!"

"Are you sure? How far would you go to be saving your precious Lord Blumiere?"

"I'd die for him." Nastasia says without hesitation.

Fawful laughs. "I have relief. Such loyalty is rare, and you are possessing it. Fawful will be remembering that, Nastasia." He walks up the stairs. "Nice to see ya!"

The room is full of silence. Nastasia closes the door and returns to waiting for Count Bleck. She whispers to herself, "That beanish will be the death of us all."

"That's interesting information."

The voice startles Nastasia, even though it is all too familiar. Dimentio appears behind her, which startles her even more when she turns around.

"Do tell me more about what you think."

Nastasia sighs in relief and annoyance at the same time. This annoying jester seems polite and trustworthy, but she has learned that his demeanor is faulty. She will never forgive him for trying to kill the count, and just the fact that Count Bleck allows this trickster to be in the same as him worries her. She asks, "What are you doing home so early? Didn't get an encore?"

"We had but one show today. My co-star twisted her ankle in the last act, but she braved through the rest of the show. She is basically becoming her character, and that, I admire in an actress. The rest of the day was practicing. To answer your rhetorical question, we did get an encore. I did my solo again to please the crowd."

Nastasia turns around and crosses her arms. "Get cleaned up and ready for dinner. Count Bleck should be home any minute."

Dimentio can never say no to his playful side-

_My job is a game_

_It's the best game I've ever played_

_Once you tell me your name_

_You're in the game too!_

Nastasia has seen the musical several times, and immediately recognizes this tune. Before she can react, Dimentio turns her around and takes her hands in his. He spins her around, starting a dance.

_Don't believe me? This game has a board!_

_Each space is one step towards the end_

_This revolves around me because I'm the main_

_You can choose to be my enemy or my friend!_

He continues the song by humming while he spins Nastasia around. If she didn't despise Dimentio, this might actually be fun.

Count Bleck and Timpani teleport inside, only to see Nastasia and Dimentio dancing. Count Bleck smiles at the sight. It is actually amusing. Timpani is morally disgusted. The only thing worse would be seeing Fawful dancing with Nastasia. Or Blumiere.

"Is dinner ready, Nastasia?" With the sound of Count Bleck's voice, Nastasia gasps and plants her feet firmly on the ground. Dimentio releases her and ceases dancing.

Nastasia fixes her hair quickly. "Y- yes Count Bleck! Dinner is ready. I apologize."

Count Bleck walks past her and says, "No worries. I'm sure it was Dimentio who forced you to dance."

Timpani adds, "Dimentio is the definition of naughty."

"You must admit. I am a natural at being mischievous." Dimentio states with such pride. Timpani would bet all her savings that Dimentio will betray them at some point. She would bet her life, but that might be a little risky. If she actually bet her life on it, and Dimentio found out, he'd wait until she lost the bet, and then would betray the rest of the team. If you can't already tell, she _hates_ Dimentio and doesn't trust him one bit.

Nastasia has just enough time to get prepare herself for dinner before the rest of the team comes home. O'Chunks just sits down with delight, but Timpani tells him that he smells like fresh meat and sweat. O'Chunks leaves to freshen up a little. Mimi simply changes into one of her prettier dresses, combs her hair, and wears perfume. However, her perfume smells a little different; kind of like someone she knows… After dinner, she plans to wash off and smell her perfume, just to make sure it is the same thing she bought.

Count Bleck is pleasantly surprised when he enters the dining room. Nastasia had really outdone herself this time. Mashed potatoes, Caesar salad, stuffing, and even her special seasoned broccoli sit on the table. The main dish is turkey with a lemon tang to it. Not quite Thanksgiving, but pretty special.

Once everyone has sat down, Count Bleck decides to say what he's wanted to say for a while now; "Team, I wouldn't go back to the way it was before Mario for anything. After I vanished with Timpani, I felt like someone new. When we returned, I was determined to be someone new for the sake of the worlds. I wouldn't want to be the count of anyone else but you guys and girls."

"Fabulous. Now can we eat?" O'Chunks can't wait to splurge himself with delicious food.

Count Bleck chuckles to himself. "Yes, O'Chunks. Now we may eat."

"Dibs on the potatoes for Fawful!" Fawful yells with excitement.

O'Chunks grabs the bowl. "Too late!" Fawful gets an annoyed expression.

Mimi stares at the spread with a big smile. What should she try first? She already crosses out the broccoli, but the stuffing looks great. However, while Fawful and O'Chunks argue about the mashed potatoes, maybe she should go for the main course.

Mimi reaches for the turkey fork, touching it just as Dimentio does. Mimi moves her hand away, feeling really awkward. Dimentio just smirks. "It seems we had the same idea." Mimi frowns. His mocking tone angers her more than anything, except for maybe when he steals her diary. Why is it that everything that makes her mad is somehow related to Dimentio?

Timpani looks at Mimi, who sits on her right. She smiles and says, "Shouldn't your count get the first pick of turkey?"

"I appreciate the thought Timpani, but I'm not really hungry."

Timpani looks at Count Bleck with a concerned expression. "Are you ok?"

Count Bleck nods. "I've just got a lot on my mind, is all." He looks at Nastasia, who sits on his left.

O'Chunks gasps, releasing the mashed potatoes. Fawful falls back in his chair, almost smashing the potatoes in his face. O'Chunks says with excitement, "I almost forgot; Count, I got ye a hunk of meat! My boss wanted to thank me for all my hard work, so he gave me a giant slab o' meat!"

Count Bleck smiles and says, "Wonderful, O'Chunks. You wouldn't mind sharing that, would you?"

"Ye can 'ave it." He looks at Fawful, and then at Fawful's plate. He doesn't understand how Fawful's entire plate can be full of mashed potatoes, and the bowl can still be more than half full.

Count Bleck looks at Nastasia and asks, "Do you know how to prepare a big slab of meat?" Nastasia shrugs. How is she supposed to know? How big is that slab of meat anyway?

Dimentio sighs and rolls his eyes. He looks at O'Chunks and asks, "How much money was that slab of meat you are so proud of?"

O'Chunks shrugs with a smile. "I don't know. Twenty dollars maybe."

Dimentio chuckles and says, "AH, O'Chunks, sure, it is a gift, but it isn't very special."

"And what are you saying; that you have an even better gift?" Nastasia says, slightly annoyed by Dimentio's arrogant tone.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He proudly holds up a ticket to "Legends of Love", and then moves his finger to reveal another ticket from behind it. "Blumiere and Timpani can now have a lovely date at a world-famous musical thanks to me."

"World-infamous, maybe." Mimi's cleverness gets a laugh from Fawful. O'Chunks doesn't get the joke.

Timpani asks her question, even know she already knows the answer; "You were thinking about our happiness?"

"What else is more important?" Flattery seems to get one far in this day and age. It has worked to get what Dimentio wants.

Count Bleck nods. "Impressive. We greatly appreciate it, Dimentio."

"Did you get three more?" Nastasia asks.

"Sadly no," Dimentio states. "Because I have not saved up enough money. The castle already gets everything I make."

Fawful looks at Dimentio. He can tell from the jester's tone that he is just playing the lying game. He's seen Dimentio keep a few bucks he's made. That dude is up to something.

"Well, the gesture was very sweet." Nastasia states, still not convinced that Dimentio is being completely honest. He seems a little expressionless to be stating all this and meaning it.

Mimi giggles about the 'gesture' from the 'jester'. The rest of the night goes pretty smoothly. Friday night, Dimentio plans to put on a stunning performance for his count and countess.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes- Don't forget about the challenge. I'll keep mentioning it until at least the minimum amount of people I'm hoping for accept the challenge. I apologize for the constant reminders. This is my first free-for-all challenge, so I'm not quite sure how this works. I'll learn, though, surely.**

**Credit to ****MetaKnightRoxMySox**** for editing and giving Fawful more Fawful-ese. **

Chapter 9

Friday night comes along. The star of "Legends of Love" has recovered enough to perform, and has even performed a couple shows since. Tonight, Dimentio plans to see his special guests, Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani. He didn't charm the understudy of the lead to get two tickets for nothing. The only problem now is that the understudy may be a little love struck. Has she ever had a date?

Back at Castle Bleck, Count Bleck ponders about something. Out of all his minions, Nastasia is the only one who has seen "Legends of Love". Fawful hasn't seen it yet, and still doesn't know much about any of his co-minions, either.

Count Bleck admits that Cackletta was a little creepy, but if she trusted him with her favorite minion, then he will do his best to… well… know Fawful.

He knocks on Fawful's door. "Fawful?" He knows for certain that Fawful has the day off today. Then again, so does everybody but Dimentio. It is actually really nice being jester-free. There are no surprise insults or crazy shenanigans… well, if you don't count Mimi's tower of shoes, there has been no crazy shenanigans.

Fawful opens the door. For some reason, he is wearing a skin-tight pink suit and has an antenna on top of his head. Count Bleck doesn't even want to know what his problem is. He clears his throat and says, "You know, Timpani and I would rather go to the park or something today than see a musical. Do you have a free schedule?"

"If you having wanting to be giving me the ticket, I would have loving of it!"

Count Bleck smiles and hands Fawful his ticket. As Fawful stares at the ticket, Count Bleck says, "You know, Timpani has a ticket, too. Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia are available, or you could ask someone else you know to go with you."

Fawful nervously rubs the ticket. He says, "Actually, Fawful has the wanting to be bringing a friend of newness from here. Can you be giving them the ticket of extra for Fawful, pleasing?"

…

The second show of the day, and it is finally time. The preshow is in motion, and the audience is gathering. One positive thing about this play is that Dimentio by default looks like the villain, and doesn't require a costume or make-up. A good thing too- there is no way he is taking off his mask.

The main character of the show, the heroine, walks in from the make-up studio. She is human, but with little feathered wings on the back of her head. Her hair is almost white, and her eyes are the color of Nastasia's skin, or at least, in Dimentio's opinion. She walks up to Dimentio, and in a voice almost identical to Peach, says, "Are you ready for the show?"

Dimentio chuckles. "Ready as I'll ever be. Hey, my um… friends are coming to this show. I want this to be a great show for them."

"OOO!" The star jumps with joy. "That's great! I'll do my very best for your friends, Trick!" She calls Dimentio "Trick" because his character's name is Trick the Terrible. It is even funnier because his sidekick's name is Calamity of Chaos.

"I do appreciate that, Hesta." Hesta is the star's real name, even know she prefers to be called Starlight, like her character. Hesta, happy that she made her friend happy, skips off. She kind of reminds Dimentio of a blissful and stupid version of Princess Peach. However, he enjoys her company because of those two things; she is blissful and stupid. Well, most of the time. From time to time, she will be emotional and smart, but that is only around Calamity of Chaos, whose real name is Rick. Rick is a farmer from Sammer's Kingdom who is surprising really good at dominos. And Dimentio thought O'Chunks was weird.

Mimi walks into the room only a few minutes before the show starts. She looks for her seat. She makes her way to her seat, which is actually the perfect distance from the stage. She can see the entire stage and isn't so far that she can't see the actors' faces. She was hoping Count Bleck or Timpani would be joining her, but instead, there is just a little cloaked figure and a toad at her sides. She can't help but wonder what happened to the other ticket. Count Bleck didn't give her any details. He just slipped the ticket under the door with a note saying that she could have it.

Mimi starts to like the show after about ten minutes. She can identify with the hero- watching how everyone she knows finds love, but she is torn between finding love and fighting crime. She starts to talk to herself in whisper; "I can relate to that."

"It is moving." Mimi is startled that the cloaked figure spoke. She hopes they weren't thinking that she was talking to them.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just talking to myself." Mimi feels a little awkward.

The cloaked figure chuckles a little. "No worry. I can't go long without saying my mind anyways."

Mimi smiles. "Me too."

Earlier in the play than she expected, Dimentio comes on. She can't help but giggle when Dimentio says "Finally, Calamity of Chaos! What took you so long? Did you bring me the you-know-what?" and Calamity responds with "The what?"

The cloaked figure says, "I wonder if that guy is acting. Kinda seems like he is like that normally."

"You mean Trick the Terrible? I know him; his real name is Dimentio. He's really mean." Mimi explains to the stranger.

"Mean? Like how?"

Mimi sighs. "Well, he likes to play mean tricks on me and my friends. I'll spare you the crazy story I'm in, but let's just say he can't be trusted."

"Tell me. I love stories," the cloaked figure says with excitement.

A man behind them shushes them, and Mimi giggles. She whispers, "Maybe later."

…

The last act is in motion. Intermissions are behind them. Starlight is finally figuring out what her heart wants, and Trick the Terrible is deciding what's best for him. The fairies of love have just sung their number, and Trick the Terrible is contemplating it. This was the part Dimentio wanted the count and countess to see. Calamity of Chaos has captured Starlight and brought her to Trick the Terrible's lair.

"Trick, your highest, I have brought your most formidable enemy, Starlight." Rick says his line almost like a creepy minion person.

Dimentio taps his chin. "It seems you have. You are not so useless after all."

Rick claps his hands. "That was enough payment for me, sire." Dimentio turns around and takes a couple steps towards stage left. Rick laughs manically and says, "Now I request to toss her into the lava pit myself." Dimentio's expression changes to shocked, and he looks back at Starlight.

Mimi strokes through her hair, feeling very nervous. She knows it is just a play, but she feels like she knows these characters, and not because she sees Tricky the Terrible every day in her normal life. She looks at the cloaked figure. Even know she doesn't know his name, she still feels like she knows a lot about him from their conversations during this show.

"Mimi…" The cloaked figure has learned all he needs to know.

Mimi is distracted from the play. "H-how do you know my name?"

Dimentio uses this chance to look for Count Bleck. He wants to see the Count's expression when he says his next line. He looks out into the crowd at the exact seats where the count _should_ be sitting. "Calamity, I have changed for the good or bad. Don't do this-,"

He loses the rest of his line. He watches as the cloaked figure in Count Bleck's seat takes off his hood, revealing himself to be Fawful. Fawful, for his dramatic exit, locks Mimi in a kiss. The sight paralyzes Dimentio, blanking his mind. Fawful takes out a grappling hook and goes to the ceiling, leaving Mimi in her seat. Mimi's eye twitches. She thought she had made a new friend, only to be kissed by that freak?! She faints.

"Trick!" Rick's yell brings Dimentio out of is faze. Dimentio looks at Rick and scowls. He improvises; "Calamity, how dare you interrupt my thoughts! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rick, not sure what to do, continues the play with slight improvising. "Well, no matter. I've learned I don't need you. I'm going to dispose of her myself." The play continues…

…

Mimi was teleported home after the play; Dimentio feels bad that happened to her; the Fawful part. Mimi wakes up in her bed. The first thing she thinks is that she's sad she didn't see the end of the play. The second thing she this is _great rupees what is WRONG with him?! That freak!_

Nastasia walks in. Mimi sits up, looks at Nastasia, and suddenly fears that other people know what happened. She pulls the covers up close to her mouth and asks, "What- what do you know?"

Nastasia expected Mimi to ask "what happened", but maybe that's what she meant. "Dimentio said he found you out cold after the play. He didn't tell me what happened. Do you know what happened?"

"No!" Mimi yells trying to keep it secret, but thinking about it, she sounds guilty.

Nastasia simply shrugs and says, "Let me know if you need anything." She leaves without another word.

After a good ten minutes of solid thinking, Mimi finally gets up and leaves the room. Before she goes to eat something, she goes the opposite way to a very specific door and knocks.

Dimentio opens his door, only to be grabbed by his poncho and screamed at; "YOU HAVE TO GET THAT BOOK BACK!"

As a defensive measure, Dimentio pushes Mimi off of him and turns invisible. Mimi takes a few steps back before regaining her balance. She heard the snap and assumes that Dimentio has teleported to safety. It takes a few seconds of thinking, but she doesn't blame him. She sighs and starts to leave.

"Did you need something?"

The voice stops Mimi. Dimentio stands in his doorway. Mimi faces Dimentio. "Dimentio, when is Faith going to get that book for you?"

Dimentio shrugs. "Sometime soon, I'd imagine."

"Good. I'm eager to see what happens in that book."

Dimentio smirks. "I saw what happened." This catches Mimi off guard. "I admit, it even surprised me."

Mimi's eyes narrow. "If you tell anyone, I will strangle you."

"If I wanted to tell someone, I would have done it while you were unconscious so when you woke, you wouldn't be able to regain strength. My train-of-thought would have led me to attack while you were down. Lucky for you, I am not against you," Dimentio explains. "I do not trust that bean."

Mimi calms down a little. Her only choice is to believe him. "I want to get back at him."

"He is only deserving of your wrath. I will not interfere unless you want me to."

Mimi smirks. "Actually, I could use your wits for this one." That clever smirk appears on Dimentio's face.

…

Fawful did not sleep well that night…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes- Once again, I mention the challenge. ****pleaseignoreme9**** and I are both still taking participants. That's all I'm going to say about it. **

**Thanks to ****MetaKnightRoxMySox**** for editing. Excellent work.**

Chapter 10

There is a dimension far away from the dark realm Castle Bleck sits in. The inhabitants had an expected visitor.

…

"Has anyone seen Fawful?" Count Bleck questions his minions. Three of his five minions sit in front of the television.

Mimi contains a giggle, trying her very hardest not to show a hint of amusement. "Haven't seen him."

Dimentio is surprised that Mimi is able to keep a straight face. He is actually slightly proud. He shakes his head in response to Count Bleck.

"'Ave yeh tried teh lad's room?" O'Chunks suggests.

Count Bleck tried to avoid entering Fawful's room, but he may not have a choice. He thanks O'Chunks and exits to check Fawful's room.

Dimentio snaps, teleporting away.

O'Chunks looks at the now empty space on the couch. "Wonder where 'e's goin'."

Mimi bursts out laughing. Once she composes herself, she says, "For tricking me and kissing me unexpectedly, I asked Dimentio to help me punish Fawful. Fawful spent the night in one of the most hostile dimensions Dimentio has ever visited. Dimentio said there is a tribe of aliens there that don't hesitate to do painful dissections on new species they see. Dimentio says that anybody who isn't used to the struggle may go insane."

"Izzat how 'e went loopy?" O'Chunks asks. What troubles him most is the fact that Fawful kissed Mimi like that. He only knows the basics of the story, but it still doesn't sound ethical by any means. He is concerned for little Mimi.

Mimi shrugs. "Dimentio is just naturally strange and a little bit crazy."

"Only a little?"

There is an awkward silence.

Dimentio reappears and sits back down.

"So, what's Fawful's case?" Mimi is excited to hear what horrible conditions Fawful is in.

Dimentio chuckles a little and asks, "Can you contain your horror if I tell you?"

Mimi loses her smile. "He's not dead, is he?"

Dimentio shakes his head with his usual smirk. "No, Mimi."

After a few moments of silence, Mimi clears her throat. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Well, if you insist," Dimentio replies. "I found Fawful in the clutches of the most ruthless king of the realm. They were in the middle of a conversation concerning Fawful's torture. Fawful was lucky I came when I did; I think they came to an agreement on something I cannot quite tell you. To sum it up, Fawful looked like a hobo who had been there for years and had possibly had some fights with evil things."

Mimi contains her excitement and manages to say without squealing, "Thank you, Dimentio." She happily skips off to her room.

She happily swings open her door. However, she hears two doors opening. She looks down the hallway. Fawful cautiously steps out of his room. Dimentio was right; Fawful does look like a hobo. His small twig of hair is frizzy, and his cape is torn in up near his chest, as if something had clawed at him. His face is covered in dirt and ash, as if he had plunged into a one hundred-year-old chimney that had been used frequently but never cleaned.

Inside, Mimi smirks. It looks like Fawful got what he deserved. She watches as Fawful takes a step forward, but stumbles because he is so weak. Mimi flinches in surprise. He didn't look so weak that he would just collapse, but apparently, he was. Mimi closes her door and walks over to the bean.

"UM… what happened to you?" _I only know the basis. What actually happened?_

Fawful looks up at Mimi and attempts to push himself up. When he falls back down, Mimi rolls her eyes and helps him onto his feet. Fawful says, "I have tiredness. Fawful had the running from the bad things and the people of cruelness."

Mimi looks down at his clothes. "Something big?"

"Very big! Lions of hugeness in a pack saw Fawful as prey." He starts to tremble at the thought of it.

Mimi's eyes widen. "You escaped a pack of hungry lions?"

Fawful nods. "It had bad."

"Well, what about the people?"

"No nice people; only people of cruelness," Fawful explains. "A king of ruthlessness almost had chopping of Fawful's... um…"

Mimi doesn't need to hear the rest. "Ok, that's enough."

After coughing, Fawful asks, "Can you have helping of me to bed?"

Mimi puts Fawful's arm over her shoulder and helps him into his room. It is the least she could do after asking Dimentio to send Fawful to that horrible place. She is surprised to see that Fawful hasn't personalized his room yet. She personalized her room within her first two days here. The default look of the room was too dark and depressing for her, so she painted her room pink to brighten the mood. Her bedspread has rubees on it, and her lamp can shine several different colors. Fawful still has the default look- black walls, plain gray bedspread, dark wood nightstand, so on and so forth. Maybe he doesn't feel at home yet.

Once Fawful gets into the bed, Mimi starts walking towards the door. "Fawful thanks you, Mimi. You have been sweet to Fawful, even if you do the running after landing in his arms."

Mimi stops at the doorway and looks back over her shoulder. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"At the musical, you tricked me, and then… why?"

Fawful just smiles. "Fawful thinks you're cute."

Mimi can feel herself blushing. Nobody has ever told her that before. "Th-thank you." She can't help but smile. She walks out, closing the door behind her.

The rest of that day is pretty uneventful. Mimi, though thinking about it, never mentions it to her fellow minions. It put a lot on her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes- Challenge still needs slots filled. ****pleaseignoreme9**** and I both have details.**

**Thanks to ****MetaKnightRoxMySox**** for editing.**

Chapter 11

The next morning, the minions are called for a meeting. Mimi gets there before O'Chunks and after Dimentio like usual, but to her surprise, Fawful beat her there and is full of vigor. He looks as good as new, as if he was a machine repaired overnight. Also to Mimi's surprise, Dimentio looks as if he is sleepwalking, yet knows what he's doing. It is really amusing.

Nastasia stands behind Timpani. She asks, "Does anybody know where O'Chunks is?"

Mimi happily says, "Late again. Oh wait!" She shape-shifts, taking the form of her burly yet sensitive friend, O'Chunks. "Do we 'ave to? But lassy, I need meh beauty sleep!"

"Me… too, O'Chunks. Me too…" After Dimentio says that, Mimi is positive he is sleepwalking. Fawful laughs.

O'Chunks enters the room by just simply landing on his platform. His eyes widen when he sees Mimi in his form. "Did I beat meself 'ere again?"

"Ok, Mimi, joke is over." Nastasia is tired, and frankly doesn't want any trouble.

Mimi shifts back, taking her normal form. She rolls her eyes, thinking that Nastasia should lighten up.

Count Bleck floats into the room. "I apologize for being late to a meeting that I called for. I feel very irresponsible." He floats up to his pedestal, taking his position in front of Timpani.

"No problem, Count. I hate teh admit it, but I struggle with teh same thing." O'Chunks rubs the back of his head guiltily. Fawful looks down at the ground, remembering O'Chunk's records. He is frequently late for meetings.

Timpani playfully elbows Count Bleck, as if telling him to get on with it. Count Bleck smiles at her, looks back at his minions, and says, "Team, we have been called to help save the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yes!" Mimi happily yells.

Dimentio lifts his head, as if just waking up. He asks, "Us, save the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"What if some of us still have grudges on the mustaches of red and green?" Fawful asks.

"Around here," Count Bleck explains, "We are grateful for the Mario brothers. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here today. As a matter of fact, all dimensions would be destroyed if it wasn't for them."

Timpani clears her throat.

"And my loving wife, Timpani, of course."

Dimentio crosses his arms, thinking about what should have happened. If it wasn't for those lousy heroes, _and Timpani_, he'd be ruler of his own perfect dimension. But, such is life, and he is here instead. _Better than in the hands of Queen Jaydes, I suppose._ The thought of Queen Jaydes's wrath sends shivers up his spine.

"Well, what 'er we waitin' fer?! Let's go give 'em a great, Count Bleck style chunkin'!" O'Chunks is almost as excited as Mimi.

"Whoo hoo, let's go save Princess Smiles-a-lot and the two pasta-stuffers." The sarcasm just rolls off Dimentio's tongue like water on a crystal ball.

"Don't be a party-pooper, Dimmy!" Mimi playfully scolds. "I'm going to go find the perfect outfit, so don't leave without me!" With that, Mimi heads to her room.

_Dimmy?!_ Just for that, Dimentio isn't sure he wants to share that possible prophecy with her.

Count Bleck turns to Nastasia and says, "Nastasia, would you please go inform the princess that we will be there shortly." Nastasia nods once and warps to the Mushroom Kingdom.

O'Chunks chases Mimi out of the room. Timpani yells, "Hey, where are you going?!" She doesn't get a reply.

Dimentio chuckles to himself. "The gorilla of a man has a single-digit IQ. He probably couldn't comprehend what you asked anyway."

"Dimentio, why are you always so negative about people? It is like nothing is good enough for you." One thing Timpani hates about Dimentio, maybe even more than his mischievous nature, is that he only looks at the bad things and weaknesses about people. He even laughs at others' weaknesses sometimes. She'd bet money that he'd get shot in the buttocks before pointing out his own flaws.

Dimentio shrugs. "Maybe because every little bad thing cancels out a good thing, and when there are only flaws left, there are no positive things to say."

Fawful looks up from his blaster, which he was tinkering with. For a jester, Dimentio is surprisingly sadistic.

Timpani is saddened. "I hope your outlook on life changes soon, Dimentio. Looking at life like that is depressing."

Dimentio is caught off guard by Timpani's unexpected response. He doesn't even smile; he just stares blankly, dumbfounded.

Mimi and O'Chunks return. Mimi wears her orange dress with a red bow on her head. Both O'Chunks and Mimi smile with excitement.

Nastasia returns. "UM… count, we have a slight problem."

Count Bleck looks at Nastasia, smiling because he is in a good mood. "What is it Nastasia?"

"We misunderstood what they were asking. They want us to come for a parade; not to save the kingdom."

Dimentio and Fawful laugh.

Count Bleck stares blankly down at Nastasia, contemplating her words. Nastasia becomes uneasy. "Count?"

Mimi stares with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide in utter shock. O'Chunks just stares, (or sort of stares since one of his eyes always looks at the ground.) Finally his brain processes what he heard. "'EH?! What did she say?! They don't need us?!"

Dimentio laughs again, looking at O'Chunks over his shoulder. "Your brain, I swear, is soft like pudding."

"Information enters your brain like grapes launched into gelatin, slowing to a stop before they hit the middle." Fawful adds.

"I don't know about you, but I rather enjoy gelatin with pieces of fruit inside." Dimentio states with his usual smile.

"Tasty is gelatin."

"Count Bleck," Mimi starts to whine like a small child. "Make Dimentio and Fawful talk like normal people!"

Count Bleck starts to get a headache, so he rests his head in his hand. He takes a deep breath, thinking about what they should do.

Timpani says, "Well, why don't we just go? You got Mimi and O'Chunks all excited anyway." Nastasia smiles.

Count Bleck nods. He lifts his head, looks at his minions, and says, "Everyone, we will go to the Mushroom Kingdom for the parade. Dimentio and Fawful will stay here."

"Say what?" That got Dimentio's attention.

Count Bleck doesn't answer. He takes Timpani's hand and floats down to the door.

"You heard the count. You, Dimentio, will stay here with Fawful. K?" Nastasia smirks, slightly amused with Dimentio's reaction towards the situation. She warps out of the room.

Dimentio shakes his head, trying to get his thoughts together. _So, while Count Bleck is away, I am stuck here alone with this thing? Whose idea was this again, because I need to zap some sense into them._

Fawful hops down to Dimentio's pedestal. He puts his arm on Dimentio's shoulder and says, "So it is just being me and you. You have luck."

"Take your arm off of me." Dimentio demands. Just being on the same pedestal as Fawful gives Dimentio a strange feeling.

Fawful, making sure not to irritate the jester, takes his arm off of him. "This has certainty for fun! Yes! I have chortles!"

"And now I need a nap." Dimentio teleports away before this gets any weirder.

This was perfect! Surely now with Count Bleck and most of his minions gone, Fawful can get some snooping done. Someone is bound to have something private and revealing somewhere. Perhaps the girl, Mimi.

_Why am I so uncertain about this? It isn't like I've been left with someone strange before. …Ok, never mind; this guy is just a little too strange. There is just something about him that I don't like._ Dimentio paces around his room, thinking to himself. He stops. _I have got to get that book back._


End file.
